1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled luggage and more particularly to an improved handle assembly having a single handle rod of wheeled luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a handle assembly of wheeled luggage has a pair of handle rods. This has the advantage of increased stability while towing luggage. However, it also consumes some precious storage space of luggage because a portion of rear is configured to receive the handle assembly. Further, more components means higher possibility of fail of luggage and higher manufacturing cost. Hence, a handle assembly having a single handle rod has been developed. Such is best illustrated in FIGS. 16 and 17. For increasing the structural strength, a handle rod H has a larger diameter. The prior art is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: User may feel uncomfortable by holding both a T-shaped handle grip G and a joint C between the handle grip G and a handle rod H. Also, a trouser T may interfere with one wheel while towing luggage because the handle grip G does not extend laterally enough (i.e., it is near the center of luggage). It is quite inconvenient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a handle assembly having an improved single handle rod of wheeled luggage in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly having a single handle rod of wheeled luggage wherein the handle grip is extended toward and near one side of luggage for ease of holding. Also, there is no interference of user""s body with wheel while towing luggage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly having a single handle rod of wheeled luggage wherein the handle grip is rotatable either clockwise or counterclockwise to an angle of about 180 degrees with respect to a straight line between wheels of the luggage so as to be gripped by either the right or the left hand which tows the luggage.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handle assembly of wheeled luggage comprising a handle grip extended toward and proximate either side of the luggage for eliminating an interference of a user with one of more wheels of the luggage, the handle grip including a pivot section having a first tunnel, a second tunnel within the first tunnel and having a longitudinal slit on each side surface, an upper section, a lower section, and a peripheral groove between the upper and the lower sections; a sleeve including an upper larger section having a plurality of holes on its periphery, a plurality of pegs inserted through the holes to slidingly contact the groove, a lower smaller section, and a bore through the lower smaller section; a push button assembly received in both the pivot section and the sleeve and including a push button on a top, a post extended downwardly from the push button and having a longitudinal rib on each side surface of the post being slidingly received in the slit, a lower cylindrical member having a diameter smaller than a width of the post, and a base, a recess on a bottom of the base, and an aperture inside the cylindrical member being open to the recess; a handle rod releasably secured to the sleeve; a seat releasably secured within the handle rod and including a circular flange on a top and a channel; and a spring having a top end anchored in the recess and a lower end put on the flange. In an operation the push button is operative to press to compress the spring and lower the base for disengaging from the bore, thereby enabling a rotation of the handle grip and a retraction of the handle rod.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handle assembly of wheeled luggage comprising a handle grip extended toward and proximate either side of the luggage for eliminating an interference of a user with one of more wheels of the luggage, the handle grip including a hollow bar having a space, a pivot section, a wedge having a first slanted surface, and a sliding member in the space and having a push button at one side on an opening of the hollow bar, a second slanted surface at the other opposite side engaged with the first slanted surface, and a pivot section including a tunnel having a longitudinal slit on each side surface, an upper section, a lower section, and a peripheral groove between the upper and the lower sections; a sleeve including an upper larger section having a plurality of holes on its periphery, a plurality of pegs inserted through the holes to slidingly contact the groove, a lower smaller section, and a bore through the lower smaller section; a push button assembly received in both the pivot section and the sleeve and including a push button on a top, a post on a bottom of the wedge and having a longitudinal rib on each side surface of the post being slidingly received in the slit, a lower cylindrical member having a diameter smaller than a width of the post, and a base, a recess on a bottom of the base, and an aperture inside the cylindrical member being open to the recess; a handle rod releasably secured to the sleeve; a seat releasably secured within the handle rod and including a circular flange on a top and a channel; and a spring having a top end anchored in the recess and a lower end put on the flange. In an operation the push button is operative to press push the sliding member inwardly, move the second slanted surface inwardly to press down the first slanted surface, compress the spring, and lower the base for disengaging from the bore, thereby enabling a rotation of the handle grip and a retraction of the handle rod.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.